


Battlefield

by saruma_aki



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Past Child Abuse, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many revelations Barry made when the universe decided he and Leonard Snart were perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was somehow inspired by Battlefield by SVRCINA
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings: mentions of past child abuse
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to their respective owners.
> 
> P.S
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

There were things in Barry’s life he never expected to happen. Getting struck by lightning was one, becoming a hero with super-speed who could time travel and go through objects was another.

Dating Leonard Snart was the biggest.

The first day their lips had met, it had been all Barry.

He didn’t exactly know what propelled him to yank the male close and kiss him senseless, pressing Snart back into the food shelves in the grocery store. If he had to guess a reason, it was probably how normal Leonard looked, standing in the middle of an aisle debating over canned tomatoes before settling on the organic tomato puree. It was so domestic and it sparked something in Barry where he had been standing outside the aisle with his own cart looking into the aisle to see if what he needed was in there.

Apparently he seriously needed Len.

After that, they had hesitantly started a relationship. Clearly there was something between them, they had both figured.

What had surprised Barry the most was how careful Leonard was about the whole thing. It was like the sudden new label shut him down in a way. He seemed more on edge, his cool mask sometimes slipping and it was alarming.

When Barry kissed Len the second time, it was a little bit Leonard’s fault, but still mostly Barry.

It had been their fifth date and Barry had declared he wanted to cook for Len, so they were at Joe’s house with complete confirmation that the house would be empty. He had been making ham which was already in the oven and was working on cutting up the Brussels sprouts when the doorbell rang. When he answered the door, Leonard was standing there in a navy blue Henley and dark wash jeans. He had a small smile on his face, tentative like he wasn’t sure if it was allowed and Barry couldn’t help himself.

He remembered surging forward, capturing those lips in his own, remembered cupping his hand around that jaw, his other arm tugging Leonard closer. He remembered the way Len had frozen up, had tensed as if to flee, but then melted into the contact.

Leonard had helped him cook the rest of the meal after that and the conversation flowed so easily between them that Barry could actually see himself enjoying this for years to come. The thought had surprised him so much he nearly cut himself with the knife.

Their third kiss was after their thirteenth date where they were on the couch in Leonard’s apartment and this time, it was Leonard who initiated it.

They had been arguing over what to watch, though Barry couldn’t keep the dopey smile of his face as he watched Leonard argue back, his posture relaxed in a way Barry had only just gotten to know. It was magical, in a way, and he loved seeing it, loved watching Len let his walls down around him.

It was nice.

The argument had been going on for a few minutes and finally, in the middle of Barry’s rebuttal, turned and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss that ended to quickly for Barry’s tastes.

“We’ll watch Bruce Almighty—it’s a happy medium, okay?”

Barry had nodded numbly, his lips quirking upwards as he watching Len click the movie and set down the remote before he was tugging him close again, pressing their lips together in their fourth shared kiss, and then their fifth, and sixth, and seventh, the movie playing forgotten and Barry lost himself mapping his lover’s mouth.

It had been a year and a half now and still no one knew about their relationship. It wasn’t that Barry and Len were purposefully hiding it—on the contrary. They would go out on public dates, would call each other whenever they felt like it. They’d kiss in front of Leonard’s apartment or on the porch of Joe’s house.

It wasn’t until another three months when Joe realized that Barry was spending fewer nights at home and Iris saw him constantly texting with a small secretive smile that they demanded to meet his lover, though they didn’t know it was Len.

Barry had called Leonard, asked him if it was fine. These were the kinds of things Len always needed to hear from Barry’s voice, needed to be calmed. Barry had learned a lot about Len in the year and nine months they had been together, mainly that he had some quirks.

Like, despite having been together for over a year, they had only had actual penetrative sex three times, which was fine by Barry. They did other stuff constantly. He had later asked, in a moment of feeling insecure, and he had found out that Leonard actually found it hard to really enjoy it. Dominating over a person would freak him out, his mind replaying images of his father doing the same and he would be completely useless for the following few hours. Submitting required years of trust. He could do it, but it put him on edge, would make him so strung out it would take ages for him to bring himself back online.

The three times they had sex, Barry had been witness to that. It was almost as if Leonard would shut down after it, would flinch at the smallest noise. After the first time, Barry learned to use soothing touches, to coax Len to sleep so that he would come back to himself faster.

The first time they had sex, Barry remembered he had ridden Len. It was so freeing to be in bed with Leonard and the control the man handed over to Barry during it was like a fire being lit. It would set Barry off because while he could enjoy being dominated, the fact that someone like Len who needed to be in control like he needed to breathe was willing to hand it over to him—trusted him enough to hand it over—it was like the best aphrodisiac.

The second time, Barry had taken Len. After the first time, Leonard explained a few things that he hadn’t covered the first time around because it hadn’t actually been planned.

Leonard needed eye contact, Barry had learned. If he didn’t have eye contact, he needed words, a voice to soothe his thoughts. Apparently the abuse from his father ran a lot deeper than Barry had ever guessed and he would freak out if he didn’t have something there, assuring him that this was different, that it was okay.

Barry honestly didn’t remember what the third time was. He was pretty sure they did a little bit of both. It was more of something to please Barry who had wanted to see Len covered in his release and with the super speed giving the super fast refractory period, he had seen the vision in person—it had been beautiful.

But Leonard was talented in so many ways. Barry had once come in his jeans just from kissing the man. It had been such a gradual build that he hadn’t even noticed he had been so close until he was coming with a muffled groan.

Other than sex, though, Leonard had other quirks. Whenever Barry came to his apartment, he would need to announce his arrival, loud and clear. He once nearly ended up with a blast from the cold gun to the face because he’s wanted to surprise Len. In hindsight, that had been a bad idea from the get-go and he should have known.

Whenever he spent the night, he had learned that Leonard was an early riser, would be up by six in the morning and have breakfast ready by the time Barry woke up. He learned that Len really needed to do his daily exercises or he would be on edge the rest of the day.

“It warms me up,” he had said when Barry had asked and after a few times watching, Barry had joined in.

He learned Leonard could hardly deal with people before nine in the morning. It wasn’t that he was rude, he really wasn’t. Len would just simply stand there and stare, though. Apparently he used to not be allowed to talk till nine in the morning and the habit had stuck.

Initially the notion had made him sad but Leonard had shrugged and the next time Barry was over, Len had made it fun by having Barry try to guess what he was trying to say with only hand motions. It had been a nice game of charades over waffles with whip cream that morning.

Leonard didn’t drink coffee, it gave him headaches, and tea made him nauseous, so he usually drank freshly squeezed lemon juice in the morning, soy milk, or water. After learning that Barry practically needed coffee though, the man got a coffee maker and always had Barry’s favorite coffee in the cupboard.

Barry had kissed him senseless for that.

When Barry had called, though, to check if it was okay with him to be introduced to his parents Leonard had been quiet. All Barry could hear on the other line was his breathing and then all Len uttered was his name and Barry was excusing himself from Iris and Joe, saying maybe next week over his shoulder before he was speeding to Leonard’s apartment.

This was another thing he had learned about Len after they started dating. The man had relapses sometimes, when memories would get so strong, when something or someone had triggered an onslaught of memories and Leonard would retreat into himself.

When he opened the door to Len’s apartment with the key the man had given him after three months of dating, he called out his arrival, heard a soft groan and quickly walked to the bedroom, kicking off his shoes on the way.

As expected, Leonard was on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a blank lost look on his face. His head phones were plugged into his ears, his phone playing music, drowning out the world.

Crawling onto the bed, Barry carefully positioned himself on top of Len, supporting himself with his arms as he lowered himself down to place his lips on Leonard’s, dropping gentle pecks over his lips, his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his jaw, his neck until he felt Len shift beneath him, his eyes focusing on Barry.

“Welcome back, Len,” his whispered, pressing another chaste kiss to Len’s lips and the small smile Leonard gave him in response chased his breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The song Leonard is listening to is Battlefield by SVRCINA. Great song, you should all go listen to it!
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to leave me some kudos and feel free to comment your thoughts as well. They make me smile.
> 
> Feel free to find me on instagram (@saruma_aki); I'd love to talk to you guys (it's mainly fandom posts and all that jazz)


End file.
